


Ancient Customs

by ardentstreet



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentstreet/pseuds/ardentstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki, coming from a conservative home, frankly has no idea how to be gay. Lucky enough, James does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Customs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riwox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=riwox), [laurazel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=laurazel).



> Finally I finished shaping this little first time not!fic/prompt I told to my dear riwox a while ago into a fic for everybody’s enjoyment! :]
> 
> Apart from my one and only babe Ric, I also dedicate this to laurazel. She is one of the greatest Launt-providers here, but also an incredible muse. We are lucky to have her! 
> 
> While in some way this fic is a bit PWP-ish, we actually had an idea leadinh up to this.
> 
> Niki and James are in F3 in the early seventies and of course pretty much skint and when they do get paid, it is a very irregular thing. When they are absolutely broke, they decide to donate sperm for cash. Easy task for James - but for Niki it`s one awkward hell and he is too nervous to do it. Too impatien to wait, James joins Niki in the little room and does not even ask before kindly stepping in to help his friend. ;]
> 
> Things are awkward for a bit - but Niki in the end speaks up and says it is hard for him to be normal after James jerking him off because he has a big, nasty crush on James. Murmuring the likes of “Great, you made me admit it and now I have to move out, I’m sorry, I’ll just…”, Niki is sure everything is fucked up for good now - but James is actually delighted by the revelation and before Niki knows it, they are boyfriends - as decided by James. 
> 
> But it`s the 70s and Niki comes from a conservative home - and has, to put it frankly, no clue on how to be gay.

In 1973, if you were never confronted or told about being gay and the connected lifestyle, you wouldn’t even know how to go on about it. There was no talk of coming out and standing your ground, presenting yourself as a person with a partner of the same sex. You either knew how things worked and with whom you could talk about it, where you could escape and act upon your desires, or you didn’t. And of course, depending on where and how you grew up, there was also the chance of being completely oblivious to a gay scene, gay sex or even the thought of a gay couple itself existing.

 

And that is why Niki doesn’t know the first thing about where to move this strange relationship that has started to twist itself into shape with James only a few weeks ago. One moment, Niki was ready to move out and never see James again after admitting his crush on the blonde - and next thing he knew, he was engulfed in a whirlwind of kisses and hugs, peppered with excited confessions of James returning his strange and, to that point, rather inconvenient feelings.

Now Niki is in the awkward situation of having a boyfriend, but having no idea where to take this strange, new thing. Sure, kisses and mutual jerking off has helped to bring their strange, close friendship-thing to a level that reminds Niki of a relationship - but he still feels like he is treading unknown grounds on a daily base. He is used to struggling to cater to a girl`s emotional needs, helplessly failing at expressing feelings at the right time, giving presents or complimenting. James does not demand these things, no. Instead, he just takes them. He relentlessly teases Niki into complimenting his body, asks for endearing words and squeezes Niki’s butt or his love handles whenever he feels like it. It leaves Niki with a strange feeling of being neither the girl nor the boy in this relationship, and he finds he doesn`t mind too much that these terms seem to be less meaningful than he thought. Still, there are moments where he has to get his head around the way James thinks and acts.

 

When they make out for the first few times, Niki is still awkward. He tries to do what he would do with a girl. Wherever this plan fails, he resorts to copying what he has liked to do to himself for years. And so James enjoys their making-out times too, moaning when Niki’s unsure grip on his cock ends in delicious twists and perfect moments of speeding up and slowing down. Niki still thinks it’s a pure act of courage.

But as they are laying across their beds, now pushed together in the flat they used to share as nothing more but flat-mates, jerking each other off hastily and moaning against each others’ mouths, James moves his head forward to whisper into Niki’s hear -

"I wanna fuck you."

Niki awkwardly laughs James’ comment off, not even sparing the time to be startled at the sentence, oblivious to what James is implying. In the back of his mind, he is thinking that it’s just James trying to use the dirty talk on him that usually works on the numerous females he has over.

But James keeps on moaning and keening, “Niki I’m serious… I wanna..”

Niki keeps stroking James’ cock, but he is puzzled, retorting, “Yeah… what can I do about it?” with scrunched up eyebrows. What was he supposed to do with that information? He is not even sure whether he is supposed to be offended. Why is James asking for something he obviously cannot help the blonde with?

James keeps kissing him and thrusting into Niki’s hand, not skipping a beat at all. He keeps up his caressing strokes over Niki’s back as he slowly slides his hand down to his bum. He slides his finger through the crack and squeezes one round asscheek as he purrs into Niki’s ear, “Wanna fuck you so bad…”

Niki is already kissing James more faintly in confusion by this strange dirty talk. But when James slides his fingers through Niki’s bum crack once more, the smaller man finally gets it and sits up with a jolt.

"WHAT? No!?"

James stills Niki with a gently hand on the other ones’ hip. “Don’t freak out baby, we don’t have to…”, James purrs as he guides Niki back down into the position they were comfortably intimate in.

Niki groans and glances at James. “Good.”

"However, of course, it would be rather nice if we did, don’t you-"

But Niki interrupts him quickly, even speaking up in a stunned voice. “God James, that’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever… I just… who even does that?”

James grins and holds Niki close, running a hand through his boyfriend’s curls. 

"It’s not as weird as you think… people have been doing it for centuries.. and even some girls like it.." , he says in a far too comforting voice, leaning forward to kiss Niki’s cheek sweetly to calm him down. It helps very little, and Niki is still so puzzled to be lured by his lover like this. Surely James could not be serious?

"For centuries?"

James grins and nods , “Yes, I read it in a history book about Greece, at the library. Older men used to take younger men under their wing and -“

"Since when do you frequent the library?!”, Niki snaps.

"I was dating a librarian once and had to wait for her sometimes to-"

"Oh God James, just shut up, you’re just making this worse!"

James is entirely unconcerned about Niki’s lack of enthusiasm for this. He tries hard to not show his amusement for Niki`s accent that tends to flare up and get stronger whenever the smaller man is upset. “Well, anyway. Older, more experienced men used to take younger man under their wing.. and teach them about life, and pleasure…”, the blonde murmurs with a smile, gently smoothing a stray curl behind Niki’s ear.

He lets his other hand trailing down, sliding his fingertips into the cleft of Niki’s ass again.

"And since I’m older than you…" James purrs as he is learning forward and kissing Niki gently, "it would be my duty to teach you as well.. about certain.. pleasures."

The smaller man tenses up at that, and it doesn’t get any better when James rubs his index finger over Niki’s hole, with gentle pressure. For a gentle beginning, he is carefully rubbing, just getting Niki to relax and become accustomed to the sensation.

Niki blushes hard at James’ tender words and touches, averting his eyes - so torn between leaping up to escape this strange situation or daring to just wait for what this will turn into. He tries hard not do think at where James is planning to lead this.

James senses that his lover needs encouragement. This is a situation in which he likes to think of himself as a trained professional. He looks deeply into Niki’s eyes, smiling with an openness that Niki wouldn’t have expected to see in an arrangement like this. “I promise it’s good Niki.. so good. I’ll be gentle. So gentle. You know that the male g-spot is in there? I’ll find yours…”

Niki shudders at those words.

“Let me just get something…” James says and takes his hand off the Austrian to grab some body-oil on the bedside table – the subtle plastic bottle that Niki was never suspicious of since they used it for jerking off together sometimes.

Bottle in hand, James is quick to sit up and lean over Niki. He slowly lets his hands trail over his lover’s back, sliding down to pry the deliciously round asscheeks apart gently. With a sharp intake of breath, Niki clenches his muscles and gives an undignified squeak. Still trying hard to hide the amusement and delight that Niki might mistake for ill-meaning ridicule, James pulls his hands back a little and instead focusses on kneading Niki’s round butt.

"Shh love, not doing anything yet.. but it’s more pleasant with something to lubricate…" James purrs. Niki slowly manages to not tense up so much anymore, taking deep breaths as James gently parts his asscheeks again and finds the quivering hole.

The Brit had originally planned (- and he has to admit to himself that a bit of planning had indeed been behind this whole affair) to come back up and kiss the hell out of Niki while he’d slowly start to finger him, but he quickly realizes he’s in a good position now. So he starts to drizzle oil over Niki’s hole, watching it tense up again as the first few drops hit the tender area. He is almost disappointed it doesn`t make the sinful little splatting-sounds that he had assigned to this moment in his vivid imagination.

Niki whimpers and breathes heavily and, by now, realizes how he lies in a quite vulnerable position: on his belly, hugging the pillow and rubbing his forehead against it. And then there is James, who has rubbed his finger over the well-oiled pucker enough now, and thus sees it fit to slowly start to press his index finger inside.

Niki starts to whimper. First the sounds he emits are whiny moans, in all depths and heights, in both English and German, but they soon turn into distressed little whimpers, tortured and aroused at the same time, so torn between twisting his hips away and staying where he is. He feels so weird and full already, when it’s just James pressing his finger in slowly again and again, sometimes moving it out to gather more oil from Niki’s skin, seeing the trail it has left behind when dripping down to his balls. James gives a sly smile as the sees the tight, drawn up state of Niki’s balls, allowing him to enjoy the knowledge of Niki getting aroused again.

He moves his finger in carefully again, hearing Niki gasp and whine again. James almost feels sorry for Niki, knowing the distress and fear he is going through. With more oil on his finger, James gently starts feeling around for Niki’s prostate. The latter is whimpering as James twists his finger around a little, hoping to find the pleasure spot that will have his ratty squeak within an instance, forgetting the discomfort and strangeness.

When the Brit finds it, Niki is almost yelping as he raises his hips off the bed.

If James didn’t know that Niki was just getting to terms with the shame and awkwardness of this situation, he would be mistaking the sounds his lover was making for cries of pain. Out of all the weird and courageous things Niki has done, and the Brit can see how this is suddenly so overwhelmingly weird and new to the smaller man that it leaves him with no idea how to handle it.

Still, James asks in a worried voice. ”Are you hurt Niki? Darling, should I stop?”

But Niki whines “No! No, no, don’t stop now.. for God’s sake…”, choking back another sob. It is merely encouragement in James’ ears. And surely, he reasons to himself – if they stopped now, they’d just have to do all the prepping all over again next time.

However, Niki has gotten determined to try this now as well – pride and his target-driven nature demands it from him. And the overwhelming jolt that went straight to his cock, caused by James fingers in him, makes him yelp again and again while making his cock stiffen further, painfully sandwiched between his body and the mattress.

James is carefully moving his finger more thoroughly after the first and noteworthy encouragement, twisting and turning it, knowing that the surprise and burn of James cock after this would be better than torturing Niki further with two fingers. At this point, he is almost jealous of Niki. The delicious feeling of being so stuffed and aroused for the first time when the pain fades away is something to be envied.

When James pulls his finger out, he grins privately at how Niki’s hips try to follow after it. He takes the visuals of this situation in greedily - how his hole clenches and how Niki makes a sound of discomfort at having the finger he just got used to so nicely taken away again. The younger man was just beginning to thoroughly enjoy James rubbing his finger over his prostate.

After seeing Niki responds just like he had hoped, presenting his hole without thinking and hungering for the intrusion that was so foreign mere minutes ago, James starts oil his cock up, making sure to do it swiftly so Niki doesn’t use the slight relaxation he gained. He wants his ratty boyfriend slick and relaxed, the hole open for being fed James stiff member.

He doesn’t try to warn Niki that he’s going to take him now. Better for Niki to think he’s just getting fingered again, although he does suspect that the small Austrian knows what`s coming for him.

When James presses the smooth head of his cock against Niki’s hole, Niki moans loud and long, hesitating only mere seconds before moving back against James. While is hips and knees are buckling with excitement and fear, his body is, in the end, too eager to be taken. Being penetrated and caressed so thoroughly has gotten him comfortable quickly, the unknown feeling scratching an itch Niki did not know he had. James almost feels sorry for their difference in body size, seeing how Niki’s hole is stretched and straining to contain his length.

Niki for his part falls in love with how good it feels when something soft and fleshy is pressed against his hole, announcing the deep penetration that follows and leaves Niki gasping and trying to take deep breaths again.

James pushes back and forth agonizingly slow. He has his thumbs spreading Niki’s butt so he can watch the slow drag of his own cock, moving in and out of the slick hole that is still under the strain of containing him. But Niki does well under him, even though the smaller man is clutching the pillows and James can hear his groans and whimpers. When the Brit manages to pull his slick cock out and then reenters it swiftly, Niki is already grasping the pillow hard, breathing quickly, his toes digging into the mattress while the blunt, swollen head of his lover`s cock presses past the tight ring of muscle again.

James gently keeps holding Niki’s asscheeks apart, biting his lip at the sight. His thick cock has sunken into Niki’s hole almost all the way, the quivering muscle clenching and unclenching as the smaller man is desperately trying to get used to the feeling. James licks his lips and gathers up oil with his thumbs to gently and slowly massage around Niki’s hole in soothing circles. “Relax, my little rat”, James whispers, the pressure from his oily fingertips helping Niki to come undone and accept the intrusion of James’ well-sized cock.

James feels bad to admit it, but with Niki trembling like this - he likes how Niki is struggling to take in the huge cock. He can’t resist the temptation of telling Niki “You’ve got it in past the head, dear, doing good. But it gets a bit bigger from here… not much though, darling, not too much…”

And with that James starts moving forward a bit again, gently covering Niki with his lean upper body, his lower belly coming into contact with Niki’s ass. Slowly laying down on top of Niki, he whispers into his ear, “Almost all the way..” and Niki gets breathing quick and high-pitched. James can feel the quick and erratic breathing against his chest.

“I know, I know, baby. You`re so full with it, aren`t you? It`s a tough load for a virgin, if you don`t mind me saying so”, James speaks into Niki`s ears in a voice that his laces with purrs and moans. Niki is sobbing when James is finally in all the way, giving a long-drawn moan.

"All the way in… God, Niki, you feel just like I thought you would. So smooth and hot", James murmurs against Niki’s back… and then gently starts thrusting.

It is almost a bizarre image as Niki raises his hips, as if on reflex to escape - and accidently meets a thrust from James all the way, helping James to penetrate him deeply without intending to.

James id moaning obscenely loud now too - before he was moaning lowly, and purring encouragement at Niki -but now he’s moaning loud and obscene - “Oh God, Niki… you needy thing.. if you need it deeper, why don’t you just tell me?”

But now even James reaches a point where he can't contain himself so well anymore and the dirty talk doesn`t come to him as easily as he starts thrusting deeper into Niki, shoving the smaller man into the bed and against the pillows while Niki’s whimpers turn into a steady stream of moans again. He hears how Niki is trying to get back onto the train of constant cursing and scolding that marks the life they lead together, but the sounds never turn into actual words and come out as throaty moans and yelps.

“`M sorry Niki”, James chokes out, thrusting into Niki in a steady rhythm, “if your virginity – if it was a race, oh, Niki you surely, ah, lost!”

James knows it is mean to tease Niki like this, but the temptation is too much. Poor Niki wants to reply; wants to insult and scold and tease back, but he simply can’t. He is pressed down onto his chest and belly and being fucked by someone who could do this for a living, and that someone is gripping his shoulders and Niki can do nothing but curse “Fuck!” in a choked voice again and again.

When neither of them is speaking, Niki hears the sounds of skin slapping together and it takes him a second to tell the sounds apart. His face, red from exhaustion and strain, blushes to a darker shade as he realizes that the squelching sound his indeed James’ cock moving in his slicked hole while the skin-on-skin sound comes from their tight balls slapping together when James penetrates him especially deep. Niki has had sex with girls before – but never has he heard sounds like these.

James wants to give Niki a chance to not be pressed into the mattress anymore while being fucked, to not remember his first time completely connected to the inability to breathe. With a smug smile, he wraps an arm around Niki’s hips and pulls him up along with him and he gets onto his knees.

"Your virgin hole is the most delicious thing I have ever felt.. or seen, my dear rat…"

Niki draws in a deep breath of air as if he had been fighting for his life, then elbowing James in the rips and cussing out “Asshole!”

James gives a slight Ow at Niki’s assault, but then laughs brightly “That’s the spirit my love!”

James pushes Niki onto his hands and knees without even pulling his dick from Niki’s slick hole, and with the first vigorous thrust, Niki lands on his forearms with his ass in the air. James’ hands have a firm hold on his hips, making sure the last thrusts of their lovemaking are the deepest. After being focused on the sensation of being so completely filled for so long, it comes to Niki as a surprise when James reaches under Niki, stroking his belly and then grasping his cock. The smaller man feels as if the essence of his whole being lies in his lap in that moment. All his warmth and all the sensation he can feel his pooled up in his groin and ass, and so Niki needs only a few quick jerks to almost shout his moans out when he comes across James hand and sprinkles the bed-sheets in his cum in hot white pulses.

James follows quickly afterwards, still jerking Niki’s cock through the intense orgasm his lover just experienced, moaning leisurely and throaty “Yes.. take it all darling, take it all… the first time has to be deep.. and creamy…”. There is more kinky nonsense coming from James mouth, as Niki is once again grasping the pillow, tears in his eyes and his whole body shivering and quivering , his world consisting of his lower body and heat and vivid colours that envelope the surreal space in which the past few minutes have built up to this.

James does not pull out immediately. Instead, he carefully kisses the side of Niki’s face that is halfway buried in the pillow he grasped for support when he was about to come. The Austrian`s cheeks are wet with tears.

After a while, James tries to pull out as gently as possible, but Niki still winces and turns is face in discomfort. But James still holds Niki close, not letting him scoot away altogether.

“Seems like I followed the ancient Greek custom of popping a cute younger one`s cherry. I wonder if that makes me a scholar. Or a sufficient teacher.”, James muses. “I can teach you some driving tricks too, if you want to. Pass my wisdom on to the younger generation. Do you know how to knit, sweetie? And I know how to draw a cube, three-dimensional and everything. Did you ever do that at school? I`m good with my hands in general, have you noticed? I`ll teach you everything I know, little chum! I could-“

“Shut the fuck up, I’m only two years younger than you, asshole. Let me sleep after all this or I swear to God –“

“Alright, alright ratty. We`ll put your courses with Mr. Hunt together later”, James chuckles as he spoons Niki and pulls the blanket over the cooling skin.


End file.
